


On the Nature of Footnotes

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Footnotes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true nature of footnotes may at last be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Nature of Footnotes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/gifts).



What is not generally known is that the footnote is not actually an ancillary bit of trivia tacked to the bottom of the page, but in fact is a separate and unique life form. These poor creatures sleet in from space, parasitically clinging like wee little cowboys to the backs of inspiration particles, bouncing off the brains of the inspiration receivers to skittle about aimlessly, searching for new hosts.

Pity if you will the lost footnote, desperate for a story or academic article to latch onto, offering adjunct information in exchange for the shelter and warmth of a solid binding of leather and glue. Lost footnotes gather in crevasses of library carpets, fearing boots and brooms alike. Without a home, without a purpose, these poor creatures wilt away into shrivelled carapaces which resemble loose bits of paper,* which are soon carelessly dusted away by the diligent librarian.** Sorrow! Sadness!

Give thanks for the footnotes upon a page, dear reader. They have found homes, and given you a moment of pleasure and education. Treat them well. ***

**Author's Note:**

> * Although in the Library of Unseen University, what the footnotes degrade into rather more resemble old cigarette butts.  
> ** Not the Librarian, however, who has risen high enough in the ranks of Librarian-kind to be informed of the true nature of these tiny beasts.  
> *** The preceding is pure rubbish. Footnotes are obviously not sentient creatures and anyone claiming so may wake up one day with a suspiciously-large amount of small bits of paper**** circling their bed, spelling out the words, "Shut up, you."  
> **** Or cigarette butts.


End file.
